


Gravity

by five2ndrule



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Slightly A/U because I love messing with canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Midnight thoughts and a midnight flight. Wanda and Natasha are each other's center of gravity.Slighty A/U.-AGE OF ULTRON SPOILERS-





	1. The force that holds you down.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random thoughts that made their way into a story. It is slightly AU, with the Maximoff Twins having joined the Avengers long before the battle with Ultron, and Wanda and Natasha have an established relationship by this point. This takes place sometime after Sokovia, (Age of Ultron) with them dealing with the events that happened there.  
> There might be feels. Just a warning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I promise to put them back nicely when I'm done.
> 
> -AGE OF ULTRON SPOILERS-

The wind whipped freely around wild, dark hair as the figure moved gracefully through the low set clouds. The night air moving through her well worn pajamas, ghosting her smile and spreading her moment of mirth to the many surrounding trees. Wanda had never felt such freedom. It amazed her. Welcomed her. Overjoyed her. Turning her wrists, she flew higher, dancing with the stars as they witnessed her spectacle, her claim to self discovery, her journey to self understanding. Her midnight dance with everything she was, everything she knew she could be.

Another flick, and her powers were gone, the world around her going dark as the red faded, her body arching as she rolled backward, her head turned upward as gravity took hold. Closing her eyes, she smiled as the world moved closer, the river below reaching for her with increasing speed. She could see the full moon reflecting on the calm, dark waves. It welcomed her, as always, even this version of itself bringing peace to her overcrowded mind. She needed this, if for only just a moment.

Shifting her weight, she brought her legs down, keeping one knee bent as she neared the water's surface. A smirk and then a red flash, and she caught herself, just in time to have one foot dip slightly into the cool waters. Her toes wiggled happily as she moved slowly across the tides. This was freedom. This was everything. This could be who she truly was. She spun and twirled like a ballerina, her right foot anchoring her to the real world as she made a large circle, skiing across the wide river.

Thick red lines followed her like footprints, spinning with her, causing the water to dip low and start to whirlpool. She watched it lift and start to form, still circling, ever moving. Her fingers tingling as her right hand reached out to touch it, caress it as it spun and moved with her. The water sphere was beautiful, magical, and she could see the shapes of water life as they came along for the ride. Wanda laughed. A real laugh. The kind that started in your soul. The kind she hadn't laughed in awhile. The kind that could only be mirrored by her love of Natasha, and by her joy of Pietro.

Her love. Dear, strong Natasha. And her brother. Dear, sweet Pietro.

The liquid globe began to slow, the waters calming as the red around it began to glow, backlighting her new aquatic friends and making their shadows shift merrily as it moved to fully encase her in it's core. She laughed harder as she floated higher, her homemade aquarium following suit. She moved with it as one, the joy and freedom covering her like a safety blanket as she moved them up towards the clouds.

Dear, strong Natasha. Always smirking, always loving, always holding the nightmares at bay. The fish moved about happily, jumping and playing in the makeshift currents. Always fighting for good. Always kissing her wounds. Always making her believe in forever. The glow darkened, the color of dark red curls and painted lips. The color of wishes and daydreams. The color of her love. Wanda sighed contently as the minnows moved around her hands, racing between her fingers.

And Pietro. Dear, sweet Pietro. Always running, always laughing, always the fastest. The water began to churn again, faster then she thought it could, the air around her spinning as something wicked started to tickle the base of her skull. Always the jokester. Always the one to help her back up when they were small. Always the one to make her laugh even as the world moved against them. The tickle spread into an itch, something pulling her from this happy place. This safe place. Always the first in line. Always the last to give up. Always the best at games. Always the best at hugs. Always the best friend. Always the best brother.

The itch moved into her brain, flashing images of all those lonely hours ago, holding her in place to witness as the bodies fell within the floating city. Wanda felt them all. She felt their confusion, she felt their fear, and as the phantom mind world of regret collapsed around her, she felt their deaths once more. She could not save them. She could not save him.

Dear, sweet Pietro. Dear, dead Pietro.

The shadows shook and the water stopped. Teeth ground down hard as eyes turned a darker crimson, and the liquid globe began to shake. The air around her crackled as her guilt reached out into the night, pulling the outside world back toward her. She couldn't stop the distruction of her home country, she couldn't stop Ultron until it was too late, she couldn't stop those fucking bullets and she can't stop being afraid. Of what she really is. Of what she can really do.

Her fear reached out and moved the earth on either side of the river, pulling up the oldest trees and snapping the younger ones in half. She felt them bend and break, felt the roots twist and groan as their bodies were ripped away. She felt them cry out in the words of the forest, felt their pain spread through her as her empathetic powers briefly took hold. She felt them tear, she felt them scream, and she felt them die as their corpses joined the chaos surrounding her.

And then the itch began to burn.

The red heat ignited in the back of her mind, clawing it's way to the front. Her head hurt, her vision blurred. The red hot light lit up the night around her as it worked it's way into her chest. Her breathing became labored, her fingers twitched, her eyes shone brighter then they ever had before.

She hated them. Her rage pulsed within her chest, the swirling storm of her own making closing in upon itself as her anger consumed her bit by bit.

She hated Ultron, and his damned floating city. She hated Tony, for giving Ultron life. And she hated dear, sweet, stupid Pietro for dying.

She hated that he made her laugh on the way to Sokovia. She hated the way he danced around the jet and promised to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. And she hated that he smiled that damn smile of his and promised to stay safe.

Dear, sweet, dead Pietro. He broke his promises.

There was a moment where she hesitated, a moment of love and joy and good, where she thought of laughing with her brother, laughing with Natasha. The three of them thick as thieves as they changed the world and saved the masses. The three of them cooking favorite dishes and watching movies. The three of them cuddling close whenever Wanda had her bad days. But, three was now two, and they would never be the same again. They could never be whole again. Pietro's empty room proved that.

She felt hurt. She felt lost. She felt betrayed. She felt everything.

Her safe place cracked, and Wanda screamed. The force pushing out like a red hot bomb, destroying almost everything in it's path. The swirling woodlands burned and turned to ash. The water sphere boiled, the fish inside shriveling up upon themselves even as they turned to flee. It all simply melted into the nothingness as the red cloud completely dissolved.

And she, dear, sweet Wanda, closed her tear filled eyes and simply began to fall.


	2. The force that moves you toward another body of mass.

Wild green eyes snapped open as Natasha sat up, searching the darkness of their shared room for her love, her hands moving along the empty space beside her. Something was wrong. She knew it. She felt it. She closed her eyes and listened, trying to calm her breathing as she focused. Wanda wasn't here. She wasn't here and something was wrong. She moved quickly, grabbing her gun and moving toward the door. Wanda wasn't here and something was definitely wrong.

She paused briefly in the hallway, eyes turning towards the empty room, wishing for it to open just once more. Pietro always knew when something was going on with his sister. He always knew and he would meet Natasha here, his eyes concerned but focused. He would nod and then they would find her together, their dear, sweet Wanda, and then they would stop at nothing to bring her home. They would wrap her in love and blankets and bring back her smile. They would reminisce about the good times and learn lessons from the bad. But, he was gone now, replaced by tear-stained pictures and an empty room. That damned empty room.

She shook her head to clear such thoughts, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she pushed forward through the building. Something was wrong and it had to be because of that damned, empty room. The kitchen was quiet, no sign of life nor threat as Natasha stepped into the room, gun raised and eyes searching. She was a lover of many things, and all things Wanda, but she was a spy, trained and forged. The gun was an always precaution. She never wanted to use it, it was loud and messy, but if someone stood between her and her love, she would not hesitate.  
The fridge hummed and the clock ticked, but no answers came forth, so, she moved on, her bare feet padding lightly on the cold tile. She turned towards the elevator, moving slowly, checking every corner. She pushed the button and then slid into the shadows as a figure moved forward, their movements slow and lost as they searched the area. She heard a gasp as her weapon pressed against their temple.

"It's me, Nat." Tony said, his voice shook slightly as his eyes widened and his hands raised.

"I know." she said simply, her voice venomous and sad as she pressed a little harder. She watched the billionaire sigh deeply and his shoulders slump, but he didn't attempt to move away, simply standing with his guilt held tight against him in the darkness.

"She went out the back." he said finally, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please tell me you're going to find her."

"I will." Natasha promised, lowering her gun and stepping backward into the elevator. "Don't be here when we get back." He saw her gaze darken as the doors closed.

* * *

 

The winds blew cooper curls around lazily as Natasha stepped into the outside world. The moon, big and bright lit her way as she moved forward, the grass moist and soft between her toes. It reminded her of her girlfriend. Soft, free, beautiful. The way they would sneak out at night before anyone could know their secret, before they had whispered words of love and stolen kisses in the midnight air. The way they would lay upon the summer evening grass and dream of better days, promising better tomorrows. The way she would watch Wanda laugh and dance in the moonlight, spinning light shows of lace and power as the red glow lit her face. It's what made her confess her love for the younger woman that first time, the way the red made her eyes sparkle and her skin glow. It took her breath away, and it made her realize just how gone she was for the witch. Wanda. Her dear, sweet Wanda.

Her heart ached and her breath caught as something pulled her forward, feeling like a string from the middle of her chest. She looked up just in time to see the sky light up and the very trees in the distance began to uproot as they were pulled violently toward a giant, glowing red sphere above the river. Wanda. She took off at a run toward the water, dropping her gun and ignoring the rocks bruising her bare feet. Something was definitely wrong. She had to get to Wanda.

The wind moved around her wildly she got closer, her heart moving in time with her fear as she jumped over the large holes left by the taken trees. The empty spaces reminding her of empty rooms as she pushed further into the chaos. She could see her fully now, her dear, sweet Wanda, her greatest love, floating in the center of the red storm, her eyes glowing bright and her fingers moving frantically. She didn't know how, but she knew why, and she didn't know if she could stop it. She called her name once, twice, but the wind was too much, her voice going nowhere as she stepped into the river, the water soaking her pajama pants and chilling her skin. She had to get closer. She had to get to her love.

She felt a pulse run through her as the first wave hit. It pushed her hard and back onto the muddy shore. She caught herself roughly and scambled back to her feet. It felt like fear. It tasted of hatred and bitter words. It reminded her of Tony. She didn't blame him for trying to save the world, for trying to do whatever he could to protect people, but she did blame him for Ultron, for creating the mechanical monster that took away a teammate. The monster that took away a friend.

She hated him for Pietro. Hated him for what he took away from Wanda. For what he took away from both of them.

And standing here, as the red glow grew and moved around her, she felt Wanda's hatred too. She felt it move and bubble within her, felt the immeasurable loss of a big brother, felt the heavy loss of a life long best friend. She felt the tears fall, felt them burn as the ache flowed through her veins to tingle at her fingertips. She felt her heart break. She felt the empty room. She felt the weight of the thousands of innocent lives lost that day. She felt everything.

Natasha grit her teeth as the rage came. She clenched her fists as waves of it pushed past her and through her like stampeding bulls. She looked up to see Wanda's eyes burning like an angry sun, a dark red light growing from her chest, and somehow, deep down, she knew exactly what was coming. She called out to her again, her dear, sweet Wanda, but she knew it was no use. She couldn't hear her, she was so close, yet miles away. Her head hurt. Her body hurt. Her tank top and pants began to burn away. And as the light grew brighter and the waves hit harder, she felt something else as well. She felt Wanda's love, pure and true. She felt it covering her, encasing her.

And she, dear, strong Natasha, closed her tear filled eyes and began to fall. The final wave throwing her backward, into the darkness.


	3. The force that keeps you grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to finish this, it's actually been sitting mostly done on my computer for awhile now, I just keep getting distracted by other stories. lol My brain tends to do that, that's why I try to stick with one shots. No mess, no fuss, no worries. :)  
> I actually started feeling really bad I never finished this, so I went back to dig it up.  
> It may not be the best ending since my writing style has changed a bit since I started getting back into it, this being the first Wanda/Nat story I ever wrote, but I tried to stick as close to the first chapters as possible.  
> Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you guys think. :)

Wanda calmed in the dark, floated in the nothingness. She didn't know exactly where she was, but she knew the place she was before was no longer there. The quiet here was deafening and almost dreamlike, swallowing her whole and holding her in place. She actually kind of liked it. It was calm and almost peaceful here, and the universe knew she could use some sort of peace. But there was something else, something missing. Something wonderful and vital. A tug at her soul that wanted her to wake up, to fight and push forward, but it was difficult to move here, impossible to breathe. The deeper void was calling her further down.

Something shifted and moved toward her in this other place, something that felt completely different from her surroundings, overwhelming but not unwelcome. It tugged at her very being and pulled at the center of her soul. It felt like laughter and pure joy and love. It felt like Natasha. She tried to turn to it, tried to reach for it, but her limbs were useless here. She opened her mouth to call to it, this beacon of everything good, but her voice was nowhere near, and the surrounding shadows rushed into her throat, choking her.

Natasha. Her love. Dear, sweet, strong Natasha. She had to find Natasha.

She drifted back, the memories closer here, of the day she first met the Russian. All curls and smirks and business as she and Pietro walked into the room with Cap introducing everyone one by one. She heard none of it, of course, as green eyes met her own and held. There was something there, a spark she felt course throughout her entire body, tingling her fingers and tickling her toes. That evening, after the welcome party was finished and the good nights were whispered, was the first time she saw Natasha smile. Truly smile. And that was the exact moment when she felt herself start to fall.

There was sudden pressure around her middle and then she was moving, being pulled away from this place, the invader sturdy and strong but gentle. And then there was air again. She gasped for it, coughing out the offending water and replacing it greedily as she felt the earth beneath her back once more.

"Wanda." the voice was rough, strained, but she knew it immediately. Natasha. Her dear, strong Natasha. And then there were arms around her and a warm body against her as kisses played along her features. Natasha. Her love. Her safe place. She gripped the older woman tighter, holding on as if her very life depended on it. And in this moment, as she lay fractured and fragile in the aftermath of her own making, maybe it really did.

"Natasha." she managed, her own voice sounding just as worn through as the red head's as she reached up, tangling her fingers in soaked curls and bringing the other woman's forehead to rest against her own. "Natasha." she whispered again, the tears returning as the weight of the world did too. She held her close like this, their bodies close and tangled together, for as long as she dared before pulling back slightly, sighing as concerned, tired eyes met her own. "Pietro is dead." she stated. It was not a question, and there was no hope hidden within. Pietro is dead. She tasted the words, solidifying them in her mind as she watched tears flow to match her own. The other woman nodded slowly as she interlaced their fingers and kissed the back of Wanda's hand.

Dear, sweet, stupid Pietro. He had broken his promises, but he had saved lives. Clint and the child walked away even if her brother didn't.

Dear, sweet, stupid, brave Pietro. He died a hero.

"Everything okay?" Steve's voice cut through their trance as he stopped at the top of the small hill, his eyes half focused through sleep and his shield ready. He looked around cautiously, his head turning slowly as he took in the damage surrounding his teammates, the large holes of missing earth, the red head's mostly burned pajamas, the slightly wider river.

"We're okay." Natasha said, pulling Wanda's head down to lay against her chest. "Everything's fine." she reassured them both, kissing the younger woman's temple as her fingers combed through wild hair. "We're okay."

"Okay." he nodded as his features softened, his tired eyes drooping a bit as his own demons returned. He knew, he had to know, but he would also never hold it against them, he had lost a friend too. "Take care of each other." he smiled sadly, meeting the Russian's eye for a brief moment to convey his own sympathies. "I'll take care of the rest." And then he was gone, yelling orders and shooing people back to the complex, talking about security clearance, nighttime training exercises and a need-to-know basis. It made Wanda even more thankful for the type of man he was, tough but fair, charismatic and kind. He was always one of Pietro's favorites.

* * *

 

Natasha didn't know exactly how long they stayed that way, thick in the mud amidst the empty spaces, both deep in thought about the empty places. The redhead leaned back against the earth with her love held firmly against her chest, their bodies woven together and hearts in tune. They hadn't said a word since Steve left, since the other voices disappeared back into the distance, and they really didn't need to. They both knew. Both needed this. Silence to push away the heavy thoughts, and the touch of each other to keep themselves grounded.

She felt the younger woman breathing, felt Wanda's knuckles play along the naked skin along her arm, felt the fresh tears against her chest. She kissed her temple, holding just a second or two longer than usual, savoring the warmth and the contact. She tasted dirt and grit and river water, but she felt Wanda. Her dear, sweet Wanda.

"Did I hurt anyone?" the witch finally spoke, her voice small and almost hesitant as her eyes stayed glued to something far off into the distance, as if she had already picked a place to run to.

"No, baby." the Russian breathed, her cheek against the younger woman's forehead as she watched her girlfriend's fingertips graze what was left of her shirt. She knew exactly what was coming next, it was a question she had heard too many times to count.

"Did I hurt you?" Wanda asked, her words choked as a new batch of tears fell upon the older woman's breast.

"You never have." Natasha stated, lifting a trembling chin until their eyes met. "You never could." she smiled her best smile, pushing forward every piece of joy she could muster, but the doubt still held firm in the younger woman's eyes.

"I was scared." the brunette sighed, searching the green eyes in front of her. "I needed to get away, even for just a little while. I had to get away from that damned empty room." her eyes lowered as a single tear fell across her cheek. "And then everything just kind of fell apart."

"I know." her love replied simply, no judgement or malice in her words as she leaned forward to gently press her lips against the ones in front of her for a heartbeat. "I know."

"I felt you." Wanda continued, dreamlike but focused as her hand moved to the back of Natasha's head. "Even through everything else, I felt you." she smiled the way she used to smile, when their love was new and the moonlight first kept their secret. "My dear, strong Natasha."

"I felt you, too." Natasha smiled back, her tired eyes shining for the first time that evening as her thumb moved along a perfect chin. "I felt everything."

"Everything?" the younger woman sounded small and more than a little afraid as her eyes widened and her brows fused. She sat still for a long moment, a million questions racing through her brain, pulling and pushing each other for dominance, but there was only one she really cared to know the answer to, the darkest and scariest one of all. "Do you hate me?" she asked finally, her eyes closed tight and leaking as she prepared for the worst.

"I never have." Natasha pressed a soft kiss between her eyebrows. "I never could." another kiss to the tip of her nose. "My dear, sweet Wanda." the final kiss pressed against her lips, capturing them fully and moving with them gently. Soft hands came up to hold her in place and she poured everything she could into this one kiss, this one moment. This moment of love and acceptance.

"Don't leave, Natasha." the redhead felt the words whispered onto her lips as the young woman in her arms took a shaky breath, her words coming out uneven but heartfelt. "Please, just don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." the older woman smiled. "You have me forever."

Wanda felt the words burrow deep inside her chest, a warm and safe place growing where before there was only worry and self doubt, the honesty and strength of Natasha's love unbinding the chains she shackled to herself and allowing her to finally be free, truly free, and it radiated outward, lifting her and pushing her skyward. Her dear, strong Natasha. Her harbor in the storm.

"Wanda." Natasha's voice broke through her thoughts, the older woman's tone low and cautious as she whispered into the small space between them.

"Yes?"

"Baby, why are we floating?"

The witch opened her eyes to find slightly amused green staring back at her as the red mist moved around them happily, wiggling between their toes and legs while their bare feet hovered a few inches off the ground.

"Because you love me." the brunette's eyes misted up again. "Because you feel me." she leaned forward to bring their lips together once more, her mouth slightly trembling but sure as it ever had been as it moved against the other woman's. "You are my everything, Natasha." she breathed against parted lips.

"And you are mine." the redhead whispered back, pulling the younger woman as close as humanly possible as their eyes met once more, looks of pure joy painted onto both of their faces. "Show me." she said, nodding toward the open sky and watching her girlfriend's eyes and smile grow with unbridled excitement as they slowly made their way higher into the now calm night air.

The stars sparkled, the trees swayed and whispered, moving and groaning their approval as the couple danced blissfully throughout the heavens, embraced and accepted by each other fully and without end. The peace of the moon shining down and lighting their way where there was once only darkness, the lunar being celebrating one less secret to keep as they no longer had to fear the fall, because no matter what, they would always be there to catch one another.


End file.
